The Harry Potter Compendium:IRC
The Harry Potter Compendium IRC channel is a chat room provided by Wikia for discussion. The channel serves as a place for general chit-chat about The Harry Potter Compendium, as well as a method of quickly notifying administrators about vandalism or asking questions. What #wikia-harry-potter-compendium is: *A place to chat about The Harry Potter Compendium *A place to discuss Harry Potter *A place to "hang out" What #wikia-harry-potter-compendium is not: *A role-playing channel Remember, however, that any "official" business that comes up, even as simple as users discussing site improvements or whether information in an article is factual, overrules any other conversations occuring. Joining If you do not have an IRC client, or have no idea what this means, then you can use Wikia's web interface to login. If you already have an IRC client installed you can click here to access the IRC channel. You can either use the standard Wikia web client in your web browser, or install a specialized chat program called an IRC client. These are available for a variety of platforms. Web client *Wikia has a CGI:IRC gateway for the their IRC channels at irc.wikia.com that lets you join the chat room from a normal web page. Just put in your username and choose "#wikia-harry-potter-compendium" from the drop-down list. *Here is a link that should preselect the correct channel from the menu. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. (This is by far the easiest client if you use Firefox.) *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. *Pidgin is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions and is available for Windows. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. Linux *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Pidgin. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. *X-Chat Aqua is a full featured IRC client for OS X that is easy to setup and use. Setup instructions To log in, one will need to configure your client. After you log in, it is rather straightforward. The parameters are: *Server: irc.freenode.net *Channel: #wikia-harry-potter-compendium Your web browser may be preconfigured to open IRC links in some IRC client, so you can try clicking this link: *irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-harry-potter-compendium Most IRC clients, in particular mIRC, Miranda and X-Chat, have "Freenode" in the default network list, you only need to select it. After you are connected to the server, type /join #wikia-harry-potter-compendium in the reply box and press Enter. Default Topic If the topic becomes out of date or gets changed for some reason please change it to the following: :"Welcome to the Harry-Potter-Compendium IRC channel. Please welcome all new users and ask if you have any questions!" Web chat You can use the form below to log in to our IRC channel.